Natia Swan
by Amazon824
Summary: Living with her mother all her life Natia finally get's to live in Forks with her sister but what happens when Seth imprints on her oh and did I mention she psychic. Seth/OC Constructive critisim welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Outfit natias_outfit_in_chapter/set?id=73387549  
Poster natia_desdemona_swan/set?id=73504685**

Sweet is the voice of a sister  
in the season of sorrow  
-Benjamin Disraeli

**My name is Natia Desdemona Swan. I am fifteen years old and I live with my mother and step-father in Florida while my sister lives with our dad in Forks. I beg my mom everyday to let me live with dad but she refuses to let me stay over a month. I'm a lot like my mother personality wise and in looks. I have long light brown hair and big blue eyes that always have this sort of sparkle in them that get's stronger when I'm performing. **

**"NATIA WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" I heard my step dad Phil yell up the the stairs. "COMING PHILLY!" I screamed back and smiled when I heard an annoyed sigh. Haha point Natia! I loved annoying Phil and he with me but that's how we worked. We knew when to stop and what not to bring up. I skipped down the stairs in a cute blue dress and sandals that showed off my three tattoos. Well sort of the one on my collarbone was hidden. My mother Renee looked at me smiling before handing me my guitar case. I took it happily from her hand. Suddenly I screamed out, "SHOTGUN!" Before running madly to the car faintly hearing Mom and Phil laughing.**

**I leaped out of the car before it stopped and rushed into the cramped up theater that was full of excited Mom and Dad's and proud Grandparents and bored siblings and friends. I ran back stage right into my two best friends Erika and Dylan. "Oh thank God your here Nat!" Erika exclaimed in relief. I smirked. "What and ditch you guys pleeasse, you know me better than that." I said waving a hand dissmisively at them. "We do that's why we thought you ditched us." Dylan said teasing. I stuck my tongue out at him before marching onto stage and waited for that announcer man announce me already finally he did. **

**"Now please welcome on stage Natia Swan singing 'Good Time'" I smiled as the curtains opened revealing the audience. I got the familiar butterflies in my stomach but they were excitement not nerves. I found my Mom's face in the crowd. She was sitting beside Phil who was sitting beside a God like creature with bronze coloured hair and he was sitting beside BELLA! My sis was here yes! Realizing I should start singing I opened my mouth and said in the microphone, "Hi everyone I hope you all have a Good Time tonight and just enjoy the talented people." There were some snickers in the crowd at my bad joke but I was ignoring them now. I pulled the guitar out of the case and wrapped the strap around my neck before I began to play. Then I opened my mouth and started to sing. **

**(Disclaimer: This song belongs to whoever wrote, produced whatever! It just does not belong to me)**

**"Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time**

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

**Everyone applauded and I heard a few wolf whistle and I smiled before leaving the stage and letting a tall guy take my place. I was met by Erika who I was singing with next in the duet part of the show. Around two hours later they announced the beginning of the duets and I was called out with Erika. Only this time I was on the piano and so was she. Whe smiled out at the crowd and they clapped. I said in the microphone, "We hope you enjoy this performance and you will be seeing my a lot tonight so bear with me please and of course I hope you enjoy." The all clapped again and I smiled before looking at Erika. **

**(Don't own this song just btw.) (Writing is like** this **when Natia sings. Like **_this _**when Erika sings and **this** when they sing together)**

"I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept_  
_In an unknown place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights"_

**Everyone clapped for us and I smiled at her before shooing her away. She said thank you quickly and scurried away. I looked out in the crowd and saw the god like boy whispering something in my sister's ear making her giggle softly. OI STOP FLIRTING AND WATCH THE SHOW IDOITS! I thought it loud as though he could hear and to my surprise he jumped a little in his seat and turned to look at me shocked. Had he heard me. I didn't have time to wonder because Dylan came out with his guitar and I had to focus one more song before I can get ready to do the finale.**

**(Don't own this song)** (**Natia sings like **this **and Dylan sings like this. Together is like** **_this_**.**)**

**"**Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why****

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right****

**_Where there is desire_****  
****_There is gonna be a flame_****  
****_Where there is a flame_****  
****_Someone's bound to get burned_****  
****_But just because it burns_****  
****_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_****  
****_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_******

**_Ever worry that it might be ruined_****  
****_And does it make you wanna cry?_****  
****_When you're out there doing what you're doing_****  
****_Are you just getting by?_****  
****_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_******

**_Where there is desire_****  
****_There is gonna be a flame_****  
****_Where there is a flame_****  
****_Someone's bound to get burned_****  
****_But just because it burns_****  
****_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_****  
****_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_******

**_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_****  
****_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try"_**

**Everyone clapped and I let out a breath and exited the stage with Dylan the thought of Bella's boyfriend being a mind reader at the back of my mind.**

**I had to go out there one more time to sing so taking a deep breath I walked on stage and sat at the paino and when the curtains pulled back I said, "I hope tonights performances blew you away." I began to play then and soon started singing. **

**(Don't own this song!)**

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**  
**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**  
**Her daddy was a mean old mister**  
**Mama was an angel in the ground**  
**The weather man called for a twister**  
**She prayed blow it down**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**  
**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**  
**She locked herself in the cellar**  
**Listened to the screaming of the wind**  
**Some people call it taking shelter**  
**She called it sweet revenge**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away"**

**I sighed in relief and quickly bowed before running back stage where my friends were waiting with open arms. I accepted their hugs but quickly hurried away with apoligies and see you later's. I ran to find my family and when I saw them I squealed loudly and hugged Bella tightly. She squeezed me back tightly. When she pulled away she looked me up and down. "You got tattoo's and your nose pierced?" She asked incredously. I smiled and shook my head. Oh Bella don't sound so scandilous. I saw her boyfriend smirk and I gasped and before I could contain it I yelled, "MIND READER!" Bella looked shocked and her boy toy looked shocked. "How did you-" He began to ask. "You told me." I pointed out. "When?" He asked. "Just now, you know for a 109 year old vampire you seem stupid." I said causing Bella to let out a strangled sound. **

**"Bells he's perfect in every way no HUMAN BEING is, so I put two and two together but seriously Bells you should try and find a werewolf or shapeshifter." Bella looked like she was choking and at the mention of a werewolf Edward growled quietly. I smirked. "How do you know this?" Bella asked. I laughed. "Bella you told me he was a vampire remember after you read that book you called me and rudely interrupted my sleep." Bella thought about it for a second before she realization dawned on her face. She got a sheepish look on her face as she looked at Edward. He shook his head slightly amused and slightly annoyed. **

**Edward had this weird look in his eyes all night and in the morning when we woke up it was still there. Yay I annoyed a vampire! Wow I am messed up. Any hoo so Bella and I were eating breakfast when Mom came in looking extremely please. "Mom everything ok, you have the I did something awesome look and I really need to say something." Mom looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Nattie I called your father and he agreed he's clear out your old room and enroll you in a music school in Seattle though he was hesitant about that, but getting off topic you're moving to Forks!"**

****AN****

**Sorry about that I don't usually do cliffhangers but anyway so I am really bad with updates or keeping up the stories because I have so many ideas anyway if you want to hear her songs search on Youtube Madilyn Bailey Blown Away because that's how I imagine she sounds when she sings. Also I have many stories planned so after Natia it's Madilyn so anyway I hope you enjoy and I will try and update tommorow night and if not first thing tommorow morning. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Natia's natias_outfit_for_chapter/set?id=73515059  
Natia's watch?v=dN1enxA9NxE **

**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass,  
It's about learning to dance in the rain.  
-Author Unknown**

**As soon as I processed what she said I jumped up squealing and jumping around the table to hug her! "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She laughed and hugged me to. " I love you too baby girl, and I know your father misses you but you're coming back every summer." She said patting my back gently. Quickly I scrambled out of her arms. "When am I leaving?" I asked. She smiled. "You're leaving with Edward and Bella sweetheart." I cheered and grabbed my sister in a huge huge hug causing her to spill all her cereal all over herself. I laughed at her and handed her a napkin which she took with a little attitude. **

**I gave her a teasing hurt look before skipping to my room almost running into Edward who was making his way from the guest room. "Everything ok Natia?" He asked amused. "Can't talk gotta pack." I said before falling on my face having tripped over my own two feet. I heard him snort and felt a hard cold hand help me up. I got a flash of him sparkling in the sun. "You sparkle in the sun." I announced. He dropped me in shock causing me to hit my head again. "Oww meanie!" I grumbled ignoring the shocked vampire and walking up the stairs carefully.**

**I walked into my white room or at least the walls kind of are. After I had painted my walls white Phil and Renee put plastic out over all of my things and we got out seven cans of paint all the colours of the rainbow and splattered my walls with them. We saved a patch above my bed where I had written my name along with my Mom, Phil, Erika, Dylan and soon Bella and Edward would sign it to. I had two drawers full of warmer clothes that I had bought when my school Florida School of Performing and Visual Arts, went to London, Rome and Paris for a competition. I pulled out my my two graffeti suit cases and quickly filled all my warmer clothes into them. I looked at all my medals and trophies for school and gymnastics and dance and ok I get it I'm rambling. **

**I put my medals in my suitcase and left my trophies alone. I called Erika and Dylan and they said they were going to miss me a lot and I laughed and cried with them before I said goodbye. I left my room and saw my mom and Bella outside obviously having a moment so I decided to talk with Eddie Boy. I sat in front of him at the table. "So Edward tell me about all this crazy shit that's happened to Bells." I said in a serious business voice. **

**He had laughed but told me everything and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING! The Volturi, Victoria, James, Laurent and the werewolves. I literally fell out of my seat for that one. I would talk to Jake everyday on the phone before one day he myseriously stopped answering. We were tight when we were younger and I would spend two weeks with Charlie in the summer, that had stopped when I turned twelve so we would call, e-mail and text anything. He started ignoring my calls and Billy would lie to my face err uh I mean ear and say he was sick or out. Oh they were so gonna get it when I got there. **

**I thanked sparkle pants for the chat before I went and stole Bella from my mom. I was walking with Bella down the beach our shoes in our hands and our arms linked together. We walked the shoreline since the sand was so hot. We chatted about regular things friends, crushes and funny stories. I was making her laugh at this one story where I stole Dylans guitar and put a ransom note in his case and when he found it he actually paid it before he realized it was me and chased me around the school for his money back. Suddenly I stopped and turned to Bella. "Edward told me everything that's happened Bells and how you want to be a vampire." I said softly. She sighed. "Nattie I have to be turned and so will you if the Volturi ever finds out that you know." I scowled at her answer, she was right. Damn Volturi.**

**"Ok Jelly-Bean I understand and I don't like it but I understand and I am here if you ever need a human to talk to." She smiled and bumped my shoulder with her which I did back. We giggled before we linked arms and continued on our walk. **

**When we got home we ate dinner (I was staring at Edward the whole time) and went into the family room where my loving family and new vampire friend decided to gang up on me. "Nattie is really funny she is worse with coodination than Bella usually but when she is dancing she is as graceful as a swan and lovely as a dove." Mom said happily to Edward. I clenched my teeth. Edward smiled while Bella sniggered. Traitor sister! Evil Isabella! "Do you remember when she tripped over one of baseball bats and fell only to hit her head getting up?" Phil asked. "Ok that's it goodbye my supposed family nice way to say goodbye to your little girl Mom and Phil you made me fall you left the bat there!" I went to leave but Mom caught my hand. "Please sweetheart we're sorry can you do me a favour though?" She asked. **

**I sighed before nodding curtly. She smiled happily, "Can you sing Who You Are for me please!" I sighed. "I need a piano player Mom." I said. Suddenly Edward had to say, "I play piano." I glared at him. I hate you veggie vamp." I thought. He shrugged at me but I led him to the piano. I got out my guitar and went to my computer and put on a background instrument. I turned to my family and began to sing.**

**(Don't own this song)**

**"I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...**

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are **_[x11]_****)**

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
Just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
That's my home, no...

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah"

**My family was silent and my Mom looked so proud of me. I thanked Eddie and decided no matter how much they taunt me I don't care. I love them to much. I spent a few more hours with them before leaving to bed everything ready to go tommorow. I was ready to start an adventure. As I laid down my head the name Seth flashed through my mind before I fell deep into sleep.**

****AN****

**Hope you liked the second chapter I hope to update tommorow after school btw I have a Math test, Geo test and Health test so I might be a little late because school and studying comes first.**

**Love Amazon8233**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Love is composed of a single soul,  
In habiting two bodies  
- Aristotle**

**I hate flying more than anything. Well maybe I hate Cleo Barns from school but besides the point I was amusing my sister and Edward as I clutched the arm rest for dear life and kept my eyes closed. The plane shuddered and I yelped and heard a slight snicker. I peeked open my eyes and saw Edward smiling and Bella laughing. I huffed, "Glad to see my fright amuses you." I murmured. Bella sighed. "Try and take a nap Natia, if the plane starts to crash we'll wake you." I stuck my tongue out at my sister but complied and as I leaned back in my seat I felt uneasy and this wasn't from the plane.**

**When we pulled up to the house, Dad was there waiting. "DADDY!" I squealed as I jumped out of the car. I grabbed my father into a huge hug which he immediately returned. "Hello there Natia." He said patting my back akwardly. I pulled away smiling brilliantly. Dad's smile melted, "You got your nose pierced!" He said gruffly. I smiled sheepishly glad he couldn't see my tattoo's when Bella decided to say, "And three tattoo's" Dad's face went a weird colour before he let out a sigh nodding slightly upset. I scowled, "You know Bells he didn't have to know the minute I saw him." She shrugged before hugging Dad. "Will you call Jacob please, he's been bugging me for a while and I promised him you would call him back as soon as you got back." As soon as he said that the phone rang. "I bet my next paycheck that's him." Dad said. "I'll take that bet." I offered getting a smile from him. **

**Bella ran for the phone and she answered it quickly out of breath. I frowned Jacob could call Bella but not me. This pissed me off a lot. U shrugged and decided his loss. I grabbed my suitcases and brought them up to my room when Bella hung up and Edward and her started to swap spit.**

**My room was tiny with different coloured walls. The one the window was on was a bright yellow, the one the door opened up to was a light purple, my dresser wall was a sky blue and my beds wall was orange. I smiled and pulling up my suitcase began to unpack. **

**Around an hour later my room was Natiafied. I grabbed my guitar and layed on my bed strumming when I got a light knock on the door. "Come in." I called and the door opened to reveal my father. "What's up Daddy'O?" I asked. He smiled slightly. "I got you a home coming present, been saving for it since you were ten and I just bought it last week." I sat up with curiousity peaking my interest. Dad disapeared before coming back with a portable keyboard. I squealed and shoved my dresser aside so he could put it down. When it was set up I gave him the biggest thank you ever. He had smiled akwardly and patted my back again. He left to watch ball downstairs while I sat at my new piano. I wanted to sing something but I couldn't think of anything. Then it came to me. I smiled happily before I started to sing. **

**(Don't own this song oh and I don't own Twilight.)**

**"There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born.**

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

Oh, oh, oh!  
Oh, oh, oh!

See heaven's got a plan for you  
**_[Live version repetitions:]_****  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you**

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! **_[3x]_****  
Yeah!"**

**I smiled happily when I was done but before I could feel the happiness I get whenever I sing I saw something, flashes. A red head, a wolf wrestling with a person, an arm being ripped from a man by a wolf and Edward tearing the head off the red head and then it stopped. I gasped in shock and walked over to my mirror and stared at myself thinking what the hell is wrong with me!**

****AN**  
What's up people sorry I've been sick so I didn't update so ya she's starting to question herself. Here's the link to her outfit and what she sounds like. Take out the spaces and while your on my Polyvore click on her charcter poster and her other two outfits.  
Love Amazon **

**www. polyvore natias _ outfit _ in_ chapter /set? id= 73808126**

**www. youtube watch ?v = T8PbDtJ72dQ**


End file.
